finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXII オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 31 mai 2006. Comme tout projet de la compilation Ivalice Alliance, la composition principale est de Hitoshi Sakimoto. Il est secondé par son collaborateur de son studio Basiscape, Masaharu Iwata; et d'autres compositeurs, Hayato Matsuo, Taro Hakase, et Yuji Toriyama. Le compositeur de la série, Nobuo Uematsu, n'a contribué qu'à créer la chanson thème. Pistes Disque 1 #'Demo Movie' (ループデモ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème d'introduction. #'Final Fantasy (FFXII Version)' (FINAL FANTASY ~FFXIIバージョン~) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'Opening Movie (FFXII Theme)' (オープニング・ムービー (FINAL FANTASY XIIのテーマ)) #:Arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Joué lors de la cinématique d'introduction. #'Into the Fortress' (潜入) #:Joué lors du prologue à la forteresse de Nalbina. #'Boss Battle' (ボス戦) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Shadow Play' (幻聴) #:Joué lors de l'assassinat du Roi Raminas de Dalmasca. #'Training in the Sewers' (秘密の練習) #:Joué lors de l'apparition du jeune débrouillard. #'Small Favors' (Unreleased) (小さな幸せ) #:Un thème de repos. #'Streets of Rabanastre' (王都ラバナスタ/市街地上層) #:Thème de la capitale de Dalmasca. #'Penelo's Theme' (パンネロのテーマ) #:Thème de la jeune danseuse. #'To Be a Sky Pirate' (空賊への夢) #:Joué quand Vaan évoque son rêve de devenir pirate du ciel. #'Gutter-Churl' (小悪党) #:Joué quand Vaan recherche Kytes. #'The Dalmasca Estersand' (東ダルマスカ砂漠) #:Thème du désert Est de Dalmasca. #'Level Up' (レベルアップ!) #:Thème de montée de niveau. #'Heart of a Child' (童心) #:Thème des navettes de transport. #'Cooperation (Imperial Version)' (共存 (帝国バージョン)) #:Joué lors de la rencontre avec Larsa. #'Winds of Change' (変化の兆し) #:Joué pendant des scènes impliquant l'Empire. #'Mission Accepted' (Unreleased) (ミッション開始) #:Thème de début de mission. #'Lowtown' (ラバナスタ・ダウンタウン) #:Thème de la Basse-ville. #'Mission Failed' (Unreleased) (ミッション失敗) #:Thème d'échec de mission. #'Quiet Resolve' (静かなる決意) #:Joué quand Vaan parle avec Dalan. #'The Dalmasca Westersand' (西ダルマスカ砂漠) #:Thème du désert Ouest de Dalmasca. #'The Clan Hall' (クラン本部) #:Thème du QG du Clan Centurio. #'Found Money' (Unreleased) (小さな拾い物) #:Thème de récompense de clan. #'Giza Plains' (ギーザ草原) #:Thème des Plaines de Giza. #'Parting Ways' (パンネロとの別れ) #:Joué quand Penelo quitte Vaan, après la quête des pierres solaires. #'The Garamsythe Waterway' (ガラムサイズ水路) #:Thème des Egouts de Garamsythe. #'Portent' (予兆) #:Joué dans des situations tendues. #'Unrest' (騒乱) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Joué lors de l'attaque du palais royal de Rabanastre par la Résistance. #'Nalbina Fortress' (ナルビナ城塞市街地) #:Thème de la ville de Nalbina. Disque 2 #'Visions' (王女の幻影) #:Joué quand Ashe voit l'esprit de Rasler. #'Flash of Steel' (剣の一閃) #:Thème de combat contre des Boss. #'Victory Fanfare (FFXII Version)' (勝利のファンファーレ ~FFXIIバージョン~) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de réussite de mission. #'Abyss' (Unreleased) (深淵) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème de donjon. #'Gathering Storm (Imperial Version)' (暗雲 (帝国バージョン)) #:Joué pendant des scènes impliquant l'Empire. #'Balthier's Promise' (バルフレアとの約束) #:Joué quand Balthier donne son mouchoir à Penelo, avant d'être envoyé au Cachot de Nalbina. #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Nalbina Dungeons' (ナルビナ城塞地下雑居房) #:Thème du Cachot de Nalbina. #'Among Savages' (蛮族) #:Joué quand Vaan doit affronter des Seeqs à l'arène du cachot. Est également un thème de combat face à Vayne Novus. #'Drums of War' (戦いのドラム) #:Thème de combat face aux Seeqs. #'The Archadian Empire' (帝国のテーマ) #:Thème de l'Empire d'Archadia et de sa capitale, Archadès. Est également le thème de combat face à Vayne. #'Chocobo Theme (FFXII Arrangement, Version 1)' (Unreleased) (チョコボFFXIIアレンジVer.1) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de chocobo. #'The Barheim Passage' (バルハイム地下道) #:Thème de l'ancienne voie ferroviaire. #'Sorrow (Resistance Version)' (悲哀 (解放軍バージョン)) #:Joué après la défaite de Vossler. #'I Give You My Word' (バッシュの回想) #:Joué quand Basch explique les évènements de Nalbina. #'Cooperation (Resistance Version)' (共存 (解放軍バージョン)) #:Thème de ville. #'The Skycity of Bhujerba' (空中都市ビュエルバ) #:Thème de la cité céleste de Bhujerba. #'The Stone's Secret' (魔石の秘密) #:Thème des Mines de Lhusu. #'Black of Night (Imperial Version)' (闇夜 (帝国バージョン)) #:Joué lors de la rencontre entre Vayne et le Dr. Cid. #'Giving Chase' (言葉無き戦い) #:Thème de combat face à Ba'Gamnan et ses sbires. #'On the Bridge of Leviathan' (戦艦リヴァイアサン艦橋) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Joué lors de la rencontre avec le juge Ghis. #'Defying the Empire' (帝国への挑戦) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème du cuirassé impérial, le Léviathan. #'The Razor's Edge' (切迫する事態) #:Joué durant la fuite du Léviathan. #'Discord (Imperial Version)' (動乱 (帝国バージョン)) #:Thème de combat contre les Juges. Est également un thème de combat face à Vayne Novus. #'The Tomb of Raithwall' (レイスウォール王墓) #:Thème de la tombe de Raithwall. Disque 3 #'The Yensan Sandsea' (大砂海) #:Thème des mers de sable d'Ogir-Yensa et de Nam-Yensa. #'Battle with an Esper' (召喚獣戦) #:Thème de combat face à un éon. #'Sorrow (Imperial Version)' (悲哀 (帝国バージョン)) #:Joué lors de la mort de membres appartenant à l'Empire. #'Lust for Power' (求めし力) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème des Gorges de Paramina. #'Life and Death' (死闘) #:Thème de combat face à Vossler, Gabranth et au Dr. Cid. #'Jahara - Land of the Garif' (ガリフの地ジャハラ) #:Thème du village des Garifs. #'Ozmone Plain' (オズモーネ平原) #:Thème des Plaines d'Ozmone. #'Golmore Jungle' (ゴルモア大森林) #:Thème de la Jungle de Golmore. #'Eruyt Village' (エルトの里) #:Thème du village des Viéras. #'Try to Grow Up' (本当に子供なんだから…。) #:Joué quand Vaan questionne Fran sur son âge. #'Chocobo Theme (FFXII Version)' (チョコボ ~FFXIIバージョン~) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de chocobo. #'Threat Impendent' (迫る脅威) #:Thème des Mines de Henne. #'Battle at the Big Bridge (FFXII Version)' (ビッグブリッジの死闘 ~FFXIIバージョン~) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Thème de combat face à Gilgamesh. #'Discarded Power' (捨て去りし力) #:Thème du Sanctuaire de Bur-Omisace. Joué quand Ashe rencontre les Occurias. #'The Stilshrine of Miriam' (ミリアム遺跡) #:Thème du Temple de Miliam. #'Respite' (安息の時) #:Joué à la fin de nombreux donjons. #'Room of White' (白い部屋) #:Joué quand Vaan se souvient de son frère Reks. #'The Salikawood' (サリカ樹林) #:Thème de la Forêt de Salika. #'Phon Coast' (フォーン海岸) #:Thème de la Côte de Phon. #'The Fates' (宿命) #:Joué durant des conversation-clés. #'The Sochen Cave Palace' (ソーヘン地下宮殿) #:Composition et arrangement: Masaharu Iwata #:Thème du Palais enfoui de Sohen. #'A Moment's Rest' (一時の休息) #:Thème du vieux Archadès et des Cataractes de Ridorana. #'On the Riverbank' (水のほとり) #:Joué dans les camps de voyageurs. #'The Mosphoran Highwaste' (モスフォーラ山地) #:Thème du Col du Mosphore. Disque 4 #'The Cerobi Steppe' (セロビ大地) #:Thème des Plateaux de Cérobi. #'The Esper' (召喚) #:Joué quand un éon est invoqué. #'The Port at Balfonheim' (港町バーフォンハイム) #:Thème de Port Balfonheim. #'Catnap' (仮眠) #:Thème de repos. #'Zertinan Caverns' (ゼルテニアン洞窟) #:Thème des Grottes de Zertina. #'Realm of Memory' (追憶の地) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème des Terres-mortes de Nabreus. #'The Forgotten City' (忘れ去られし都) #:Composition et arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Thème de la Nécropole de Nabudis. #'The Feywood' (幻妖の森) #:Composition et arrangement: Masaharu Iwata #:Thème du Bois des charmes. #'Ashe's Theme' (アーシェのテーマ) #:Thème de la princesse dalmascane. #'The Mystery of Giruvegan' (ギルヴェガンの謎) #:Thème de Gilvégane, la cité des dieux. #'To Walk Amongst Gods' (神々の場所へ) #:Thème du Grand Cristal. #'The Final Act' (終局の始まり) #:Joué durant le premier palier du Phare de Ridorana. #'Ascent' (頂上へ) #:Joué durant le second palier du Phare de Ridorana. #'Sky Fortress Bahamut' (空中要塞バハムート) #:Thème de la Forteresse volante Bahamut. #'Bahamut Shudders' (揺れるバハムート) #:Joué avant le combat final. #'Struggle for Freedom' (自由への闘い) #:Thème du combat final contre Immortalis. #'Struggle's End' (闘いの結末) #:Joué après le combat final. #'Ending Movie' (エンディング・ムービー) #:Arrangement: Hayato Matsuo #:Joué durant la cinématique de fin. #'Kiss Me Good-Bye' (Kiss Me Good-Bye -featured in FINAL FANTASY XII-'') #:'Composition:' Nobuo Uematsu #:'Arrangement:' Kenichiro Fukui #:'Chant et paroles:' Angela Aki #:Chanson thème de ''Final Fantasy XII. Joué durant l'épilogue. #'Symphonic Poem "Hope" (FFXII Preview Version)' (交響詩「希望」Symphonic Poem "Hope" ~FINAL FANTASY XII PV ver.~) #:Composition: Taro Hakase & Yuji Toriyama #:Arrangement: Yuji Toriyama & Robin Smith #:Thème du générique de fin. #'Final Fantasy XII Theme (Press Conference Version)' (Unreleased) (FINAL FANTASY XIIのテーマ (制作発表会バージョン)) #:Version prototype du thème d'introduction. Galerie Édition régulière Édition limitée Lien externe *Site de Square Enix *Site d'Aniplex Détails supplémentaires *L'intégralité des morceaux utilisés dans Final Fantasy XII sont repris dans Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. en:Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XII